A Splendid Romance
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Flippy and Splendid are friends, but are constantly at each other's throats. One of them, however, is feeling a little more than friendship. Contains shounen-ai and, if I continue it, actual yaoi. Rated M for yaoi smut and language at times. Request Fic for Midnight Psycho
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sniffles here. This is a request fic from someone, so I hope they like it. C: This stars Flippy and Splendid, and contains shounen-ai. Don't like boys' love? Don't read. Based off a fellow author on this account's real life experience. (With a Happy Tree Friends twist.)

ooooooo

"Come on, you bunch of ladies! My grandma can punch harder then you!"

_ Says the man who breaks a nail with each punch_, I thought.

Gym class in the Happy Tree Academy: torture at its finest. I was at the punching bag, hitting it hard enough to nearly pull the chain suspending it out of the ceiling. People stared at me in awe.

"Whoa, Flippy, that's wicked!"

I turned around to see Splendid coming up behind me. He was the only person in the class who I could call a friend. Which was weird, because half the time we were trying to kill each other.

"Heh, thanks. It helps to imagine the bag as the coach's head."

"Could I try?"

"Go ahead."

He swung at the punching bag with a grunt. The hit could be heard across the gym. The chain broke with a crack and the bag went soared across the gym. I just stood there, with my jaw dropped. Splendid

smirked.

"If we punch like his grandma, that's one scary lady."

The coach blew his whistle.

"Alright, ladies. Hit the showers. If you don't need a shower; you weren't working hard enough."

The class shuffled into the locker room. Everyone except Splendid gave me a large berth. No one would dare insult me for being bi to my face, but the guys stayed away from me in the lockers.

_ Like any of them is worth my time_, I thought

"Got enough room there?"

Splendid stood there in just his pants, towel over his shoulder.

"It's just homophobes. They seem to think they'll catch it if they're near me too long."

"Either that or they're afraid you're checking them out."

I snorted.

"Like there's anything to look at."

"So you have looked…."

"Not that, perve."

"I'm just joking. Got any plans tonight?"

"Meh, not really. Was probably just gonna hang at home."

"Nice. I just got the new Buddhist Monkey game and few new others. Mind if I bring them over?"

"Sure, just as long as long as you leave your… other games at home."

"I got rid of those games a while ago."

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it."

"See you then," he said, laughing.

"Then it's a date," I said jokingly.

He walked back to his clothes. I noticed his face was slightly red.

I had only said it jokingly, I thought. Is he blushing? I got dressed

and left the locker room, leaving the smell of sweaty guys and gym

shorts behind.

He came at six, carrying a duffel bag full of video games. We started playing right away with a racing game.

"Eat my dust, Flippy!"

"In your dreams," I said. "You've never beat me once at racing."

Sure enough, a half an hour later his racer was plunging off a cliff and my own was crossing the finish line. He swore and pressed the button to jump to the results page. He got up suddenly.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. You choose a game while I'm in there."

"Heh, just prepare to lose when you get back," I said.

"Whatever."

He left the room to search for the bathroom. I dug through the duffel bag looking for something interesting. As I dug, I noticed the lack of his usual games. Honestly, I was surprised he told the truth. I

noticed something interesting, however. A rating on a game.

"No one under eighteen, huh? Guess I judged him to soon."

I pulled the game out. It's cover had anime-style drawings on it. Pictures of guys. Curiosity got the better of me, and I opened it. I was shocked at what it said,

"This is an adult boy's love game. No players under eighteen should

use. Graphic sex scene advisory."

I was shocked. I flipped through the booklet that came with the game. The few pictures I looked at where what finally convinced me.

Splendid is… gay?

I had just put the game disc into the system when he got back.

"What game did you choose?"

"Just load it."

He pressed the power button and it booted up. I waited for his reaction when he realized what game it was. It didn't take long. As soon as the title screen music began playing, his eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to protest but a voice from the game spoke up,

"Welcome back, Splendid. You stopped playing in the middle of a video. Would you like to resume?"

He hung his head like he was ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Well," he said hesitantly. "I'm not… I'm not ready to come out yet, I guess."

"How long have you realized this?"

"A couple years… not to long after you…."

"You could have told me, you know," I said, "I'd be the last person to make fun of you."

"I know…."

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the game music still playing. I spoke up and said jokingly,

"So this is what you get off to now."

He blushed slightly.

"That's not the only reason I bought the game…."

"And the other reason is?"

He hesitated.

"I wanted it learn how to ask out a guy I like... but none of the situations are realistic, and it hasn't helped any."

"Of course it wouldn't. It's a fantasy game meant to get off too."

"I realized that now."

We sat there a few minutes in silence. I finally spoke up.

"Is he gay too, the guy you like? Or are you not sure?"

"He's bi," he said.

"Then just ask him out. It doesn't help to wait. He may go out with someone else before you finally work up the nerve."

"And if he doesn't say yes…?"

"Then he's lost out."

He blushed slightly at that, and was at a loss for words. People didn't compliment him often. With an ego like his normally is, no one felt the need to.

I started walking towards the entrance to the kitchen to get a drink.

"You want anything, Splendid?"

"No, I'm good."

I had just got to the fridge when I heard Splendid call out to me.

"Hey, Flippy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead and ask," I said, walking back into the room with a can of soda in my hand.

"Will you go out with me?"

I choked on my gulp of soda. Splendid hung his head as I sputtered and coughed. He obviously took this as a bad thing. Honestly, I was just surprised he asked me, of all people. My choking fit came to an end. I took a breath to finally say,

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

He got a shocked reaction on his face, which quickly turned to one of joy. He hugged me. All of the sudden, he seemed almost childlike in his joy. I had never seen this side of him before. He kissed me in his excitement. He broke the kiss, embarrassed and blushing slightly. I smirked.

"Why'd you stop?"

I leaned in and kissed him. The front door opened and Russell walked in.

"Hey Flippy, Nutty told me I could find you… oh."

He noticed the scene inside. He stood there open mouthed for a minute, then backed out of the house. He said before he left,

"Congrats, guys."

Me and Splendid broke the kiss.

"I think Russell must be in shock now." I said, laughing.

ooooooo

Lunch time at school. Students cramming themselves into the food lines, trying to get there first. I sat down at a table. Sniffles sat with Nutty across from me.

"So, you and Splendid, huh?" Sniffles asked.

"Yeah, don't act so weirded out. It's not that weird."

"But it's you… and Splendid… and you guys can't go a minute without trying to kill each other!"

Nutty leaned his head on Sniffles' shoulder.

"I think it's kinda romantic," He said.

Across the cafeteria, a bunch of idiots gagged at Sniffles and Nutty. I felt my temper begin to rise. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Splendid come towards me. He pulled me out of my seat and kissed me. The idiots across the cafeteria stopped gagging in shock, but then started laughing. Splendid picked up a metal fork, turned towards them, smiled, and bent the fork in half. They shut up and turned away.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"I love you babe."

"I love you to."

ooooooo

Author's After Note: I hope midnight psycho likes this. I like were this is going, I may make another series. :D If you haven't noticed, Mixed Feelings is on a short break, sorry. I'm having writer's block with that one


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, it's Sniffles again. Still on writer's block for Mixed Feelings. :c I decided to continue my other stories. Here's part two of A Splendid Romance. It's also my practice lemon, so go easy on critique, please.

ooooooo

Today English class was outside for some silent reading. I was reading under the shade of a tree. The weather was perfect, warm and sunny. My boyfriend Splendid was next to me, his head on my shoulder. The scent of the flowers growing in the school yard made me sleepy. I think that Splendid had fallen asleep a while ago. I could hear his calm, steady breathing next to me. All in all, a perfect day.

Splendid stirred and yawned.

"Morning, sleepy head," I said.

"What time is it?" He said, yawning again.

"We've only been class for fifteen minutes."

He groaned.

"This class is taking forever."

"Probably would go faster if you got some work done, babe."

"I'm too tired."

"Fine, sleep. I'm not going to help you with your work later."

"Alright, I'll read."

"Good boy."

I helped him dig through his backpack, searching for his book. I didn't find his book in the pocket I was in, but I did find several yaoi comics.

"Really? Doujinshi at school?" I whispered.

He blushed, embarrassed. He pulled out the book we were searching for.

"Found it," he said.

We settled back down, side by side, and got to reading.

We spent most of that school day outside, but I was still happy when the bell finally rang at the end of the day.

Me and Splendid walked home together, my arm around his shoulders. I dropped him off at his house, and walked home. When I got home, I started cleaning up the house. My boyfriend was coming over after he got his homework done.

Just as I finished up, the phone rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe," said Splendid on the other end.

"Hey," I said. "Coming over soon?"

"I'm walking over right now."

"OK babe, see you when you get here."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up and there was a knock at the door.

"Wow, he didn't waste any time," I said walking over to the door.

I opened the door, and was surprised to see no one there. I leaned out the doorway, looking around. No one.

"Dang little kids." I said a loud.

"Hey, I take offense to that," said Splendid's voice from behind me.

I swear that I jumped a foot. I banged my shoulder against the door frame.

"Ow... how did you get in?" I asked.

"The back door. I wanted to surprise you, but not like that..."

"It's OK, just a bump."

"Let me see it."

He pulled my sleeve up to reveal my fore arm. He poked a spot and I hissed in pain.

"That's some bruise," he said.

"I'll be OK, I've been through worse."

"I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up to you."

He learned towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was a few moments of bliss.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Not quite," I said, smiling slightly.

"Let me fix that."

We kissed once more. My stomach growled. Splendid broke the kiss and laughed.

"What? I'm hungry..." I said.

"Got anything to eat?" He asked.

"Just some cheap instant ramen and a few vegetables, my mom left to get food before I got home."

"I can figure something out."

He went into the kitchen. I heard the clanking of pots and pans, and it made me curious. I had no idea that Splendid could cook, and I wondered if he was any good. A half an hour later he came out holding

two steaming bowls of...

"Um, what is it?" I asked.

"Fried noodles with a mushroom sauce." He said.

"I didn't know you could cook,"

"My mom and dad don't, they are to busy with work, so I taught myself. Figured at least me and Splendont should have a good meal, even if my parents couldn't."

He placed a bowl and a spoon in front of me. I was a little cautious, normally I don't like mushrooms. I scooped some up and hesitantly ate a spoonful.

"It's great!" I said, shoveling more of it in.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at the compliment.

It was silent as we ate. We finished dinner a few minutes later, after which we went into the living room. We played video games for a while, but got bored quickly. We settled for just sitting together on

the couch watching TV. My arm was around his shoulders, and his head on my own. It was kinda nice, being at peace for once. He shifted his head so he could talk.

"I owe you, ya know," he said.

"For what?" I said kind of tiredly.

"Well... you've been such a good friend all this years, and been there for me in some tight spots."

"That's what friends are for."

"Well... I want to thank you."

He suddenly was on me, and started kissing me. His tongue prodded for access to my mouth. In surprise, I allowed it. I was actually enjoying it, which was weird because this sort of thing doesn't normally appeal to me. He stuck his hand up my shirt, shocking me with the touch. He reached up and pinched one of my sensitive nipples. It hurt, but in a good way. I felt my enjoyment go straight to my…

"It seems I made you happy," Splendid said, smirking at the slight tenting of my pants. I blushed, partly from embarrassment, partly from what Splendid was doing.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," He said.

He quickly pushed me back so that I was lying across the couch. His hand moved up my leg to the zipper of my pants. He swiftly pulled the zipper down, and my erection sprang up against my boxers. He pulled them down, and I felt my member fully go erect.

"Wow… guess your confidence isn't overcompensating for something," Splendid said, making me blush even more.

He began stroking it up and down with his hand. His attention was earning little, un-stoppable moans from me. He smirked, and he started moving faster. I began, against my conscious control, bucking against his hand. I felt that I was close.

"Splendid… gah… I think I'm gonna…" I started saying.

"Not yet," he said, as he stopped the stroking. "I want to try something else."

He got up and started pulling off his pants. I saw his erection against his pants, and felt my own throb. He pulled down his boxers. I gave a whistle.

"Not too bad yourself." I said.

Splendid blushed a deep red. He sat down on my lap. He slowly moved himself across me. I guessed what he was going to do next by where he was moving. He put his hand at his back, and started prepping himself.

"Are you sure about… gah-ah-ah… "

He had forced himself on me with a slight gasp of pain. He began, I don't know how he would describe it, riding me. The feeling was… well, also hard to explain. He grabbed my hand and put his own member; I guessed what he wanted me to do. I started stroking it. He gave an unwilling moan when I started. I felt him his muscles stiffen up rather soon, and my own did the same. We both were close to climax.

"Flippy, I'm gonna…" he started

"Me too," I said.

I came, crying Splendid's name. Splendid came soon after, crying my own. We sat there, panting for several minutes. Splendid got shakily up onto his feet.

"I think we need to… huff… shower before your parents get home," he said.

"Good idea." I said.

We got washed and cleaned just in time. I heard both my parents' cars pull up the drive way. When they entered through the front door, they saw me and Splendid sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bear," said Splendid.

"Hello boys," said Mr. Bear. "Didn't get up to anything while we were gone, did you?"

I stealthily snuck a glance at Splendid. He smiled slightly back at me.

"Nope, nothing at all."

ooooooo

Author's after note: Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bear. I couldn't think of any creative last names. There will actually technically be two next chapters, the not so happy real ending of "Splendid" and "Flippy" from real life, and a good ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Oh god, sorry for such a long hiatus. Well, I decided to scrap the good ending, bad ending idea and will end the story in any way it takes me. This chapter doesn't have much, just kind of getting personalities across.

ooooooo

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. It was warm day out and I had dozed off on a park bench. Splendid stood over me with a smirk on his face.

"And you call me lazy?" He asked.

I grinned slightly.

"Oh shut up."

The blue-haired boy sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You got any plans tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Not really. You want to do something tonight?"

"Well, I was planning to ask you that but sure," Splendid said with a laugh.

"What were ya planning?"

"To grab some dinner and maybe catch a movie."

"I'm cool with that."

"It's a date then. So what do you want to do till then?"

"Hang at the mall?"

"Let's go then."

The mall wasn't very busy today. Most people were probably spending the nice day outside in the sunlight. All the better for us, since it meant less stares. I often wished that I could kiss and hug Splendid in public without people giving us the stink eye. Not that complaining would help; its better just not to care. The few people I recognized didn't care about me and him, so it's not like we would deal with any crap about it. We walked towards a small booth at the end of the food courts selling pretzels. A familiar green-haired boy was working it.

"Hey Splendid, Hey Flippy!" Nutty said with a wave.

"Hey Nutty, didn't know you worked here," Flippy said with a slight smile.

"I'm new. My parents cut off my candy money. Needed some way to get it."

"Couldn't just cut down on it?" Splendid spoke up.

Nutty looked at the blue-haired boy like he was just told to stop breathing.

"I'll take that as a no," Splendid said unfazed.

"Well, any ways. One large pretzel please," I ordered from the booth's menu.

"Coming right up," Nutty said excitedly.

A few minutes later he handed me a steaming pretzel in exchange for my money. He slid a cup of cheese sauce across the counter and told me it was on him. Me and Splendid sat down at a table and split it. We ate for a while. Splendid would crack a joke and we'd both start laughing. Suddenly a fist slammed onto the table, making both of us jump.

"Hello Splen-dolt, Flippy," said a voice through a laugh.

Splendid's brother stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell, Splendont?" Splendid said angrily.

"Just wanted to say hi to my little brother."

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked when I recovered from my shock.

"Waiting for my own date and bothering you two love birds."

"You, have a date?" Splendid asked incredulously.

Splendont slapped the blue-haired boy upside the head.

"I've had more dates than you, jerk-off."

"So who is it?" I asked.

"None of your business," Splendont answered bluntly.

"Well OK then."

The red-head looked up towards the end of the food court.

"There they are," He said with a slight grin. "See you later dweebs."

Splendont left without waiting for me or Splendid to respond. I followed him with my eyes towards a green-haired boy wearing shades. He wrapped his arms around Splendont and they kissed.

"Wait, Splendont's gay too?" I asked in surprise. "And is that… Lifty?"

Splendid nodded.

"He came out to me not to long before you discovered it about me."

"But I thought he always made fun of you for liking guys."

"We pick on each other. It's what we do."

"So how long has he been with Lifty?"

"Only a few days. They never last very long, any ways."

"How come?"

"All he wants is sex, sex, sex. He uses them then dumps them for the next."

"Yeesh, sounds like a complete douche."

"I think he doesn't get how relationships work. It's not like we have the best role models."

"Ah, I see. So what do you want to do now?"

"Hit the theater?"

"Sure."

The theater didn't have much of a line, so we got to the ticket window fast. We decided to watch the new movie "Mole in the City," about a blind spy on a secret mission. It reminded me of my friend The Mole, except for the spy part. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a couple bills to pay for it. The ticket seller exchanged them for a couple.

We groaned throughout the entire movie. It was pointlessly cheesy and needed a lot of work. It worked for a cheap laugh though. Plus I got to spend time with Splendid, so it wasn't all that bad. Not the most romantic date though.

Me and Splendid left the movie theater laughing at it and our imitations of it. We headed towards the food court again. Splendid brought me to this little Chinese booth and pulled out his wallet to pay this time. He grinned sheepishly as he dug though his pockets and found nothing. I offered to pay but he shook his head no. The blue-haired boy pulled out his cell phone, punched a few numbers in, and held it to his ear.

"Hey dad?" Splendid said into it. "Could you get me my wallet?"

An angry voice issued from the other end.

"No, I didn't know you were busy. I'm just, I'm sorry, OK? I won't bother you again. Yes, I'm with Flippy. And no, I won't date girls like a 'normal' guy. Why? I don't find them attractive. Now good bye."

Splendid shut the phone with a snap. His breathing was ragged with anger. I looked at him with concern.

"You OK?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just my dad. He's upset both his boys are 'fags.'"

"That kind of guy, huh?"

"Yeah, sadly."

"Not that those people matter, because you have me and I have you."

With that I kissed Splendid on the cheek. His face turned red with embarrassed joy. I pulled out my wallet and offered to pay instead. He swallowed his pride and let me, telling me he'd pay it back. He always had an issue with not taking things for free.

"So your house or my house tonight?" I asked the blue-haired boy as we ate.

"Are you joking? Your house, definitely. I'd rather not deal with my parents."

"I figured."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's a shout out to a friend of mine. Happy Birthday, MidnightPsycho! Without her request, none of you would be reading this. Hope you had a great birthday, and the next year treats you well! This chapter has more lemon in it, just to warn you guys.

ooooooo

"Dammit!" Splendid cursed as he missed the ball.

"What's the matter, ladies? Too hard for ya?"

We were in gym class. The coach from hell was taunting us with his usual insults. Splendid was angry. Most sports he was good at. He killed it at baseball and was a blur on the football field. Volleyball though, it was like his arch-nemesis.

I bopped the ball over the net into play and turned towards my cursing, blue-haired boyfriend.

"Imagine Splendont's face is the ball," I said with a laugh.

Splendid smiled at that one.

"Thanks, but I doubt even that would make me hit better."

A few minutes and several misses later, the coach blew the whistle signaling the end of class. I threw my arm around Splendid's shoulder as we walked towards the locker room.

"How come volleyball, out of all of them, is the one sport you're bad at?" I asked, breaking out into a cocky grin.

"I don't know; how come it's the only sport you're good at?" He said back.

"Really now? I'm pretty sure I beat you the last time we boxed."

He blushed with embarrassment.

"That last shot that round was just a lucky one."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever."

After we got dressed in our regular clothes we went our separate classes. School got boring real fast after that. Especially my last period, math; it just dragged on forever. I doodled absentmindedly on my notes, too bored to pay attention.

When the bell rang I ran out to meet Splendid in the parking lot. He was waiting out under a tree, and perked up when he saw me.

"Hey Flip."

"Hi Splendid, want to head over to my house?"

"Sure, but uh… could I grab something my house first?"

He leaned towards my ear.

"I bought uh… something… since last time we did it, it kinda hurt," he whispered.

"Oh… I see."

We walked there, enjoying the weather outside. I cracked a joke, and Splendid burst out laughing. We soon stood outside his house. The blue-haired boy asked if I could wait outside, and went in before I could answer.

I heard a door slam shut. Suddenly voices could be heard from inside. I recognized Splendid's, but the other one I had no idea. It sounded too old to be Splendont. Both of them sounded angry, and after hearing the word fag I was kinda glad I waited outside. Splendid came out in a huff, his breathing ragged from anger. He tucked something into his jacket pocket as he approached me.

"OK, let's go," he said in a fake casual voice. I could tell he was steamed.

"Let me guess, your ass of a father?" I asked him.

"Yeah… he still can't get over the fact I'm into guys. He just tried to hook me up with his boss' daughter. I mean she's pretty, but I can't see her as anything other than a friend. Plus I have you."

"Guess he can't take a hint."

"Either that or he thinks he can turn me straight somehow. Anyways, I don't really want to talk about it."

"OK babe, whatever you want."

I didn't bring it up again. We walked towards my house in a somewhat awkward silence. The driveway was empty except for my car. My parents were out of town for the weekend. I opened up the front door with my key and let Splendid in.

"So what do you want to till later tonight?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I could make something for dinner if you want."

"I actually got something. Sniffles' mom sent me some food when she heard I was spending the weekend alone."

"Oh. That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it's steam fry or something like that."

"Ooh, nice. Want to eat?"

"Sure."

After me and Splendid finished up eating, we ended up cuddling next to each other on the couch to watch TV. It was kinda nice just to lay back and relax. Splendid was curled up in a rather cute way at my side.

"You kinda remind me of a cat," I mused.

He shifted to look at me.

"Why's that?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I dunno, the way you're curled up. I could totally imagine you purring right now."

"Hmm… a cat huh… should I be insulted by that?"

"I dunno, I think cats are cute."

"I think I could pull that off."

Suddenly Splendid was on top of me, his hands and legs holding me down. He grinned cockily down at me. Suddenly he leaned down and licked my cheek.

"Ugh… Splendid, What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you said you like cats so… meow."

Splendid leaned down and licked me again. As weird as it felt, I kinda liked it. Once again the blue-haired boy leaned down but I bought my head up to his lips instead. We kissed for several minutes until he broke for air. I pulled my hands out from beneath his and wrapped my arms around him. I brought him down for a kiss. I broke the kiss and smirked.

"Here or the bed?" I asked.

"Here's just fine," said the blue-haired boy on me.

I reached behind him and tugged at Splendid's shirt. The blue-haired boy helped me pull it off, revealing a flat stomach without much to see. First time I've ever got a view this good of him, even though we shared a locker room.

"Dude, how can you not show muscle as strong as you are?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Just genetics I guess. Now time for your shirt to come off, I've always wanted to see what you've got."

I grinned cockily.

"You need to get off me first. It's kinda hard to do this with a handsome guy on my chest."

He got off me sadly and I sat up. I pulled off my shirt. Splendid's face was neutral as he looked me over. The blue-haired boy tapped my chest and grinned.

"Not bad."

Splendid pushed me back down onto the couch. He slid a hand across my chest, sending shivers up my spine with his touch. He seemed to enjoy my reaction. I felt the pleasure from it go straight to my…

"I can tell I made you happy," Splendid said with a smirk.

He grabbed my erection through my pants and fiddled with it. Small waves of pleasure went through out my body. He kissed me again. Our tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouth. Splendid stopped playing with me and started pulling down my pants. He grinned when my erection sprang up.

"Now it's time for the real fun."

Without any hesitation Splendid took my erection in his mouth and started blowing me. The sudden warm, wet feeling took me by surprise. I involuntarily bucked into his mouth, jolting him suddenly. The blue-haired boy smirked around my member as he braced himself for each buck. Little moans escaped my lips as I was lost in a sex-driven haze. My muscles tensed as I felt myself about to blow. Splendid seemed to sense this and started sucking harder. I came into his mouth and I heard him gag slightly as I felt cum spurt into his throat.

"That wasn't *huff* very long," Splendid said when he finished swallowing.

"I guess I'm not too used to it yet," I said sheepishly.

He looked down at my arousal. It hadn't deflated too much yet. Splendid pulled down his own pants and started adjusting himself onto my erection.

"Wait," I said suddenly.

I adjusted myself from underneath him.

"I want you to take me this time."

The blue-haired boy looked surprised and lost. He seemed to be clueless how to exactly do this part.

"Imagine it's one of those erotic games you play a lot," I voiced up.

Splendid picked up his coat and dug through the pockets. He pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid and uncapped it. A slight scent filled the air.

"Vanilla?" I asked.

Splendid nodded. He squeezed some of the bottle onto his hand and rubbed it a little onto his fingers. The blue-haired boy stuck his hand near my entrance and hesitated.

"Just do it," I said in a slightly commanding voice.

Splendid put a finger into me. The sudden coldness of the lube made me gasp with surprise. He wiggled it around, stretching out my entrance. Another finger was stuck in, and then a third. He scissor-ed them back and forth, which earned little moans from me. He pulled them out. With some adjusting the blue-hair boy was in back of me, poised and ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Splendid asked hesitantly.

"Damn sure."

He entered me. I felt pain as my muscles were stretched to their limit. After a few minutes Splendid had completely filled me. It was the strangest thing I had ever felt.

"Oh…," I moaned, unable to form a sentence.

Splendid rocked himself back and forth, sending himself deeper into me. I moaned in rhythm with the boy's thrusting. He hit a spot in me and my mind went blank with pleasure. Noises came out of me I never heard before. I felt a kiss on the back of the neck.

"You're making such cute sounds," Splendid said.

I blushed and tried to say something. My words came out as moans instead. My mind wasn't thinking straight enough to form coherent phrases. Suddenly Splendid moaned and thrust one final time. Suddenly warmth filled my rear, and it was followed by the amazing sensation of being filled.

Splendid pulled out of me and collapsed onto the couch. Both of us were out of breath and tired. I managed to gather enough energy to kiss the blue-haired boy lying next to me. He smiled and closed his eyes. Soon his breath slowed down to a calm pace. He was obviously asleep. I kissed the blue-haired boy one more time, and fell asleep myself.


End file.
